The Last Wish: Book 1
by One.Direction.Rox
Summary: When Sadie's mother Ruby Kane died , she left a last, incomplete desire. Now 17 ( almost eighteen!) year old Sadie must fulfill her mother's last wish. With heartbreak, craziness, and surprises, will Sadie be able to complete the last wish? SEQUEL OUT.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ruby Kane gasped for breath and held on tighter to her husband's hand.

Her piercing looked straight into his warm brown ones, the same eyes that had kept her sane for so long. As she took another shaky breath, it seemed more painful that before. A single thought consumed her mind.

I'm going to die.

But Ruby was brave. Being a magician, she had to be. She focused on happy thoughts-

Thoughts that made her life worth living.

Her children.

Carter Kane, with his father's looks and Sadie, her carbon copy, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Both so different yet so alike.

But as strong and brave as she was, Ruby Kane knew she was going to die. So she did the only normal thing in the circumstances.

She looked right into her husband's brown eyes, which were brimmed with tears, and pulled him closer. She took a deep breath, and whispered in his ear. Each word felt like a bullet to her heart.

"Julius, you have to do something for me.."

Her husband couldn't bear it- tears rolled down his cheek, only to be gently wiped away by his wife.

He softly held her hand.

"Anything for you. Anything."

She looked up sadly and whispered something.

"My last wish is…"

As soon she had told him the last wish, and Julius Kane promised to do so, her pink lips curled in to a small smile.

And then she moved no more.

Julius Kane let out a horrible wail, mourning the loss of his wife.

There was nothing to do-

except fulfill The Last Wish .


	2. G&T Classes are Back!

Chapter 1

17 year old Sadie Kane grabbed a bagel and raced to the front door, while tying her blonde hair (with pink highlights) into a high pony for school.

"I'm going to be late, bye dad, bye Carter…"

Her brother, 20 year old Carter Kane stuffed on his trainers and ran next to her.  
"Hurry up, I need to drive you, right?"

Sadie stared at him for a minute and then rolled her baby blue eyes.

"Dude, Melanie is coming to pick me up!"

Carter groaned and fell onto the sofa.

To think, he woke up at 6am for nothing.

Sadie laughed and swung her guitar rover her right shoulder as she made her way to the car parked outside. Her best friend Melanie poked her brunette head outside and saw Sadie half running, half jogging towards her.

"Hurry up, you dumb blonde. We gonna be late for school!"

Sadie jumped into the passenger seat and laughed.

"Hold your horses, we're gonna be fine! Look, we're right on time!"

They reached the school and Melanie literally jumped out of the car. Their other best friend, Sophia came bounding towards them, her brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes sparkled which only meant one thing-

"G&T Classes are back! WooHooo!"

Melanie punched the sky and hugged her other two friends. Sophia rolled her eyes ad playfully pushed Melanie off.

"Get off, you oaf! But I totally love your eye make-up… and Sads, you look kinda Goth in pink."

She teased.

Melanie touched her grey eyes self-consciously, they really did look pretty with lots of mascara.

(A/N I know nothing about make-up. Bear with me.)

Sadie just huffed and grabbed her black Kate Spade bag, looking at her schedule.

"Well, I have AP English with -something."

She announced.

"Well, Babe…shall I walk you to your class?"  
Sadie whirled around to stare at the kind-of-cute face of Noel Kahn. He grinned at her, causing a couple of girls at the back (including Sophia) to swoon.

Ok, so maybe he wasn't "kind-of-cute". With his bluish-green eyes, black hair, a well-defined 6-pack and lots of money, Noel Kahn was THE man of the school.

The problem was, Sadie had no interest in him whatsoever.

The bigger problem? He didn't realize that. He couldn't. He found it impossible that a girl could reject him.

Anyways, Sadie just did what she usually did. Roll her eyes, smile politely and decline. Noel just winked at her (Sophia whimpered) and as he walked past he lingered next to her blonde hair a bit longer. Sadie could smell Axe and Mint coming from him. His lips grazed her ear and he whispered,

"Party on Friday, You'll be there, right?"

Sadie was still for a moment, lingering in his smell. Then she shook herself.

"Y-yeah, s-sure."

Totally embarrassed for stuttering like that she whirled around and walked into the AP classroom.

Had she just blushed, and stuttered? Like a lovesick fool?

Melanie came giggling a few seconds later and dropped into the seat next to her. Still smiled at the red Sadie, she demanded

"Tell me EXACTLY what had happened!"

Sadie didn't want to, but thankfully the bell rang, and a pretty woman entered. She smiled at the students.

"Good morning, I am , and I am your AP English teacher….."

The rest of the day dragged on as any other, but after lunch came what Sadie was look forward to.

G&T.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~dramatic line break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sadie grabbed her black guitar and pulled the mic towards her, checking if it was working while Sophia swung the other guitar around her neck and Melanie set up her drums.

Oh yes,

Sadie Kane was in a band.

Not A band, but THE band. They played at every school function. Every town function, everywhere and everyone LOVED them.

Their name?

Sweet Flirtations.

Sadie sang, while Sophia sometimes joined in and Melanie did the backups.

In G&T, this was, the Gifted and Talented, the girls practiced their songs.

Sadie strummed the guitar and got the attention of the students, mostly the boys. Sadie grinned, in her tight jeans and leather jacket with black boots, she knew she looked good. Still smiling she began to sing the first song.

~~sings songs~~~

stared at them as they walked off the stage.

She must have been new.

Just then the bell rang, and the students rushed to their last class. For Sadie, it was science, but she had Sophia in that class.

As school ended, Sadie said bye to her friends and walked home.

Taking a deep breath before she unlocked the door, she thought about her second life.

By day, she was Sadie Kane, teenage girl who sang in a band and hated algebra.

By night, she was Sadie Kane, magician, diviner, and teacher to about 20-something trainees.

Smiling a bit, she heard the screams of the trainees. She finally pushed the door open and stepped into her second, secret life.


	3. 3 fingers

Chapter 2

**A/N should we do first person POV or 3****rd**** person, like chapter 1? Give us your view fast please J Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to **GirlsGen9 , who has been reviewing this story since the starting.

Sadie, after greeting the trainees, hugging the toddlers and punching her brother, stumbled up to her room and collapsed on the bed.

Lying with a pillow on each side of her face, she sighed happily. The pillows blocked the noise of screaming magicians, baboon, and penguins. She finally got out of heaven and changed into more comfortable clothes- an Adele t-shirt and leggings- when she heard her uncle and father calling her from down. She groaned, and pulling her hair in a messy bun she ventured downstairs. Her father and uncle weren't there in the kitchen, or the dining room, and that got Sadie confused.

Where were they?

She opened her mouth to scream out to them (And she did have a very loud voice. Amos had lost count of the times the neighbors that complained about Sadie and Carter fighting.) but then she heard Carter scream out,

"You can't do this to her!", followed by the slamming of a door.

Sadie frowned, Carter _never _yelled, and he most certainly did not slam doors. What had got him so worked up? For a second she felt fear, but she was Sadie the GREAT and she shook and walked to where the scream had come from.

After walking hopelessly in circles she was ready to punch the first person she saw, but then finally she heard her fathers voice.

He was in the middle of discussing something but Sadie (being Sadie) took no notice and barged in.

Amos dropped a… well, it was something weird. Sadie wasn't a geek like Carter.

Her father gave a slight jump and gestured for her to sit down. Their conversation went like-

Amos: So, um, Sadie, how was school?

Sadie: Good.. G&T classes are back, and we had so much fun performing!

Julius: Ok, and, um, the students?

Sadie: Bleh. Jenna Morris, is like, so annoying.

Amos: um, Sadie, this guy (gestures to a statue of a guy pointing at somebody) said a really inspiring quote-

Sadie: What, that Maths is Mental Abuse To Humans?

Julius: Hahaha-oh,sorry brother.

Amos: No. He said, "Remember that when you point at someone, three fingers are pointing back at you."

See? (points at Sadie and looks at his three fingers)

Sadie:Huh?

Julius :OMG, It totally works! Try it Sadie, its amazing!

Sadie: Well, ok! (points at the wall.)

Amos: See, It works, right?

Sadie: OMG, Yes! All three of your fingers are pointing at me!

Amos : Oh-nevermind.

Julius: Uh, anyways, we called you here to tell you something.

Amos: Right.

Sadie: What?

Julius: Well, Sadie, do you know the house of life in Brooklyn?

Sadie: Uh, I don't know. I don't remember all those houses- that's geeky.

Amos: Sadie!

Julius: Its ok, Amos. Uh, Sadie, that house of life is our enemy.

Sadie: You want me to go and ha'di them? No prob, you've picked the right man for the job!

Amos: No,Sadie! You, see, when your..um.. mother died, she had a last wish…..Julius tell her.

Julius: ****************************************

Sadie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

~~~~~~~~Ok, I'm not that mean.~~~~~~

Carter's POV.

How could she?

How could they?

How….

I ran out of "Hows".

I sighed and looked around. Deserted parking lot, no one in sight, and danger in the air.. Perfect for a duel.

Whoa, I'm turning into non-veg, dramatic, brave, violent Sadie!

What happened to veggie, calm, peaceful, non-violent-unless-necessary Carter?

Anyways, I stopped think about my dear sister, because my conversation with Amos and dad came into my mind.

Feeling something burning in the back of eyes, I stopped walking and took out my phone. It lit up, showing my wallpaper- which was a picture of me and Sadie. I smiled a bit but that soon disappeared as I remembered what she had to do.

My baby sister, the irrational, demanding, and crazy Sadie Kane, was going to fulfill my mother's Last Wish.

She was going to make peace between two houses that had been fighting for the past 200 years.

How?

Its not going to be pretty.

I wonder how Sadie will react- I heard a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" in the distance.

Ah,well.


	4. Butterfly Fly Away

**Chapter 3**

**A/N ok,This chapter ends with the last wish…..its a HUGE surprise, and we're really excited as to how the story is gonna turn out!**

Sadie lay on her bed feeling slightly depressed.

She understood, that it was her mother's last wish, but what she had to do…..

Was it even legal?

A stray tear came out of her eye and she fiercely wiped it away, and did what made her feel good.

Not punching Carter, though that was no.2.

No, she sang.

Hugging her purple pillow, she sang a very familiar song.

_You know I'm not one to break promises  
I don't wanna hurt you but I need to breath  
at the end of it all, you're still my best friend  
but there's something inside that I need to release_

She heard clapping and turned to see her father watching her. She sniffled slightly, being the drama queen she was, to make him feel bad about… you know….

(A/N well, you don't know but you will.)

Julius perched on the edge of her bed and picked up a guitar. He stroked the woody part (A/N you know, then wooden part? God, I'm so lame-.-)

and with a start Sadie remembered.

This was her first guitar, which her father had bought her, after she had seen a homeless guy with one.

She gently ran her fingers over the wood and smiled as she remembered her first performance.

She had closed her eyes to block the huge crowd. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing. She sang a Taylor Swift song…. Maybe it was "Haunted" or "Sparks Fly". Truth be told, it was almost 5 years ago, and Sadie didn't remember much. But what she did remember, what the rush she got while singing. Sure, she was nervous at first, but then when she started singing her fears ran away. It was just her, the music, and her voice. She remembered the feeling AFTERWARDS, when the audience was clapping and she felt like she could do anything- even be nice to her brother for more than 10 minutes.

Sadie smiled at the memory. Julius prodded her.

"Go on, sing a song!"

She looked into her father's brown eyes and her heart swelled up. She wanted to cry, but she decided to let her feeling out with a song she had written.

She strummed the guitar and began to sing.

"_You tucked me in, turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that  
Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back  
You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be  
And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me.."_

Julius' heart swelled with pride and love for his daughter, and to her surprise, he joined in.  
_"Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight _

_Ipromise you there will come a dayButterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_Flap your wings now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_We've been waiting for this day_

_All along and knowing just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away"_

Julius' and Sadie's voices merged together beautifully and when they sang the last note Julius hugged Sadie.

Even though she was incredibly awesome, great, brave and a lot of other things, even Sadie Kane needed her daddy every once in a while.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Julius broke the silence.

"So, kiddo, what do you think about your mother's Last Wish?"

Sadie's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

"I know it's her last wish- and I respect that. But how does my own mother expect me to ….

Marry a complete stranger just to make peace between two houses? Huh?"

Julius just sighed.

Well, it WAS the Last Wish.

(A/N DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN)


	5. Hazel eyes

Chapter 5

Sadie came stomping down the stairs the next day, wearing her black, mourning , clothes.

She was still angry with her dad and her uncle.

Speaking of them, Amos cleared his throat and nudged Julius.

"You tell her"

He whispered in a very bad and loud whisper.

Julius rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no. You owe me one, remember?"

Amos sighed.

"Since when?"

Julius smirked.

"You were 7.. and I got a bike! You broke that! I loved my red bike…"

Julius got a bit teary eyed, and Sadie made a 'God, seriously?' face.

Amos smirked now.

"Well, you CUT my Barbie's hair!"

Carter cleared his throat.

"Why did you have Barbies, Uncle?"

Amos blushed red while Julius jumped in.

"He had 64 in total!"

Everyone snickered, but Sadie just rolled her eyes and banged on the table.

"Will you guys just TELL me already?"

Amos and Julius both said,

"You see-"

Julius continued,

"We have a ball today at 7, and then you will meet your new, uh, um… fiancé…."

Sadie huffed, grabbed chocolate and went back upstairs.

It was already 6, so she decided to go and get ready. To match her mood, she wore a black, backless gown with net at the bottom. She paired that with 4-inch red pumps.

She smiled slightly as she stared at herself.

She looked _good_.

As she went down, everyone thought so too, and they stared at her with open mouths.

Sadie blushed furiously and went over to a table to get a mask for herself. She got a black one with gold and silver glitter.

It was around 8, and the party was in full swing. Julius suddenly came up to Sadie.

Sadie jumped and threw her glass of wine behind a plant. She plastered an innocent grin on her face.

"Hey dad! So, err, 'sup?"

Her dad rolled his eyes.

"You look very , would you mind singing here? Please, Sadie?"

Sadie looked at her dad.

"Uh, no. Me no in mood."

She stalked off but Julian didn't worry. He knew who to send to her.

Carter approached his ferocious sister and coughed awkwardly. She turned around to face him and with a pang he was reminded of how much Sadie looked like their mother.

Sadie smiled softly, so Carter continued,

"Sads, will you sing, please? I haven't heard you in ages. For me, please?"

Sadie protested but then sighed.

"Oh,well.. ok. But only for you, my loser 3"

Carter smiled and pushed her on stage. Sadie grabbed the mike and cleared her throat, catching the attention of all the people. She again smiled at the crowd.

"So, um, well, my idiotic brother has forced me to do this. So, the song im going to be singing is in memory of my mother. She's my inspiration, and even though I've been shopping with her, even though she's never attended my parent-teacher meetings, I love her. This one's for you, mom."

The music started and Sadie began to sing,

*Moments by One Direction*

When she was done, everyone had tears in their eyes. She quickly excused herself and went to one of the many balconies. As she was just standing there, in the moonlight, she heard someone behind her. She jumped slightly and saw that it was just a boy.

Hmm, he didn't look half bad in the moonlight.

They talked for a while, and Sadie knew that she already liked him.

After a while she heard her name being called and she turned to leave. Before she could, she noticed the man had prelefttty eyes.

They were hazelish, and he looked.. perfect in the moonlight.

On impulse, Sadie leaned in and kissed him.

Then, embarrassed, she turned and ran inside.

Julius smiled at Sadie and put an arm around her.

"Darling, come and meet your new husband!"

Sadie gritted her teeth and smiled at the man her dad introduced her to. He had blonde hair blue eyes and a smirk that screamed TROUBLE.

She introduced herself and her father left her to talk to him.

His name was Max George Stone and he loved football. And well, Sadie didn't really care about the rest.

After he told her ALL about his school, life and a bunch of other things, he left. Sighing with relief, Sadie saw her mystery-man in the corner of the room. She smiled a little in his direction and Carter came to her side.

"So, sis, how's your new husband?"

Sadie ignored the question and pointed to her mystery-man.

"Whose he?"

Carter frowned.

"You don't know him? He's Walt Stone, your soon-to-be-brother-in-law."

He saw the look on her face and sighed.

"Sadie…"


	6. Nando's and mean friends

**Chapter 6**

**A/N The character of Max was based on Julian (from the books) but we kept on getting confused between him and Julius so we re-named him , hope that wasn't too confusing.**

Sadie grumbled as she picked out her clothes for her day out with Max and...sigh, Walt.

Walt.

Even just thinking about his name made Sadie blush like a teenage girl.. oh wait, she was one.

Hehe.

Anyways, Sadie threw on a pair of red skinny jeans, and a white top which read "hipster please" in black.

She put on her converse and slightly curled her hair. After grabbing a black beanie and her phone, she was ready to go.

They had arranged to meet up at a small café so that was where she went. It was a nice café, and it was called Costa Rico ( A/N does anyone remember this? Hint hint, Truly Madly Deeply!). Sadie sat down on a vacant table and pulled her phone out. A picture of her and the girls popped up, followed by Sophia and Melanie's text.

So: Hey guys, up for practice today?

Mel: Yeah why not? Sads?

Sa: Uh, I have to tell you guys something.

Mel: Sure, love.

Sa: Well, you know my mom died?

So: How could I forget?

Mel: Soph! Anyways, yes Sadie?

So: What?!

Sa: Uh, moving on.. She left a last wish for me.

So: Yeah, ok. So?

Mel: Soph, are you PMSing or something? What's the last wish Sads?

Sa: I have to marry a guy…

Mel:….

So: Is he hot?

Mel: I'm so speechless. Sucks for you, bro!

Sa: I know. Im waiting for him right now.

So: Is he hot- um, I mean, Im so sorry, Sads.

Sa: Lol, k. Hey, you guys wanna come and meet him?

Mel: Sure! I think that you need the support.

So: But practice….?

Mel: We can do it anytime! This is more important!

Sa: Aww, thanks Mel. And don't worry, Sophia, we can practice for the whole day tomorrow!

So: Yeah, k, whatever. So where do we meet?

Sa: Um, how about outside Nando's? Then we can have lunch together!

Mel: OMG, Yay! I love Nando's!

So: One can tell by looking at you.

Sa:…..

Mel: what?

So: *le sigh*

Sa: Uh, see you guys later!

Sadie turned off her phone and sighed. Sophia was acting really mean nowadays… and she knew Mel was really insecure, so why did she make such comments at her?! As she thought about her best friends, she didn't notice two men come over to her. Max sunk down into the seat in front of her and smiled.

"Hey Sads!"

Sadie smiled back, a bit forcefully.

"Hey Max, uh, hey Walt."

Walt smiled at Sadie,

"Hey, you were amazing last night.."

Sadie blushed,

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

Max jumped in.

"So, do you like, sing in a band or something?"

Sadie nodded,

"Yeah! Me and my 2 best friends are in a band, Sweet Flirtations. In fact they're joining us for lunch!"

Max nodded.

"So that makes the 3 of you, me, Walt, and his girlfriend. She'll meet us in Nando's."

Sadie felt a pang in her heart.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Great!"

She turned to Walt.

"So, what's her name?"

Walt blushed, something Sadie found

a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e. He said,

"She's Stacy Kahn, and she's-"

Sadie cut him off,

"Wait, Stacy KAHN, as in Noel Kahn's sister?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, you know them?"

Sadie smirked to herself. If throwing someone in a lake and then mixing poisonous herbs in one's make-up was _knowing _a person, then sure, she knew Stacy Kahn REALLY well. Instead, she grinned.

"Her brother is in my school."

Max leaned forward.

"You guys close?"

Sadie decided to be truthful.

"He hits on me, but he does that to every girl, so….anyways, we also have AP English together."

Max nodded.

They talked about random nonsense for a while, until Sadie saw the time and gasped.

"OMG, Its time! My friends are waiting at Nando's! Oh, and, err your girlfriend as well."

The three of them rushed to Nando's really quickly.

As they went near it, Sadie saw her two best friends waiting outside.

"Hey, Mel, Soph!"

The three of them squealed and hugged.

Sadie stepped back and admired their outfits.

Mel wore a blue plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath, and blue jeans. Soph, on the other hand, had on a short pink dress and heels. Sadie looked at Max and grinned.

"Max, Walt, these are my band mates, and best friends, Melanie and Sophia. Mel, Soph, this is Max, my fiancé, and his brother Walt."

She saw the look on Soph's face.

"He has a girlfriend."

She added hastily, giving Soph a look that said 'back off'. Soph grimaced.

"I can see that.."

Sadie turned to see Walt and a plastic Barbie kissing. While both Sadie and Sophia stared at them in disbelief, Mel and Max were lost in each other's eyes. Sadie jumped slightly and came to her senses.

"Uh, PDA , guys! Lets go and have Nando's… Mel, can I talk to you?"

Mel nodded and the two of them hung back as the rest of them went to find a table and order. Sadie squealed and said,

"So.. you and Max, huh?"

Mel sighed.

"Yes, well, maybe…but he's your fiancé!"

Sadie smiled

"So what? And anyways even I like Walt…"

Mel giggled.

"But he has a girlfriend. Oh well, he doesn't even like her…"

Sadie frowned.  
"How do you know?"

Mel pointed to her head.

"I'm awesome, duh!"

The two of them laughed and went to Nando's.


	7. Love is in the air

Chapter 7

Sadie sighed as she rolled over on her bed. She liked Walt and she knew that he liked her too. Her mind went back to yesterday, and what had happened after they had eaten at Nando's..

*Flashback*

Walt talked calmly with his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend, unaware of the blonde spying on them. Sadie grinned a bit as she caught on to what they were saying.

Walt sighed for the billionth time.

"Stacey, It's not working out! I just don't feel that it's worth it anymore!"

Stacey whined in her annoying voice.

"What do you, like, meeaannnnn? Is there, like, someone else? OMG, there is, like, someone else isn't there? Wait till I, like, tell my, like, brother."

Sadie felt like punching her I the face.

Walt probably felt like that too.

He sighed and went, " Well, whatever. It's over."

Stacey stamped her foot and almost broke her 7-inch heel.

" No! I love you!"

Walt grimaced.

"So is that why you were cheating on me?"

Stacey just stood there, unable to say anything.

Sadie cheered for Walt in her head.

Walt smirked.

"Goodbye Stacey, forever and ever."

Then he turned around walked away… right towards Sadie!

She turned tried to run but it was too late.

Walt had seen her.

"Hey, is that you, Sadie? What are you doing here? How much did you hear?"

Sadie plastered a sheepish and innocent look on her face. It wasn't really that difficult. She had had lots of practice.

She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Uh, Mel was looking for you guys, you know, you and that plastic bar-er, Stacey, so I went and look for you, but I saw this golden ballerina statue so I made it turn around and around and then I went here and I saw you speaking, and I just heard you go, 'Bye Stacey, forever and ever.' And that was just SO cool, did you see the look on her face?"

Walt stood there for a minute, processing everything she said for a minute, while Sadie blushed and scolded herself.

She was Sadie the Great, and she had lied so properly, so nicely, so TRUTHFULLY, so why did she ramble on and on like crazy in front of Walt?

Walt suddenly chuckled.

"Wow, you love to ramble, huh?"

Sadie blushed and nodded.

"So,er, why did you break things off?"

Wal was quiet.

"Well, I think I like someone else….."

Sadie knew that already, but she acted curious.

"Who?"

Walt grinned.

"Not gonna tell."

"Temme!"

"No"

"Temme!"

"No!"

"Temme!"

"Ok!"

"Temme!"

Walt gave me a 'are-you-crazy" look.

Then he took a deep breath, and looked at me in the eye. I was so lost in his hazel eyes, I didn't notice him pin me to the wall. In fact, it was only when his lips landed on my lips that I was suddenly jerked awake from my state.

*Flashback over*

Sadie blushed again. Before she could start squealing and hang up pictures of Walt around her room, someone messaged her.

'Thank God' she thought as she crawled over to her phone.

One new text from ** . . .ever**

Sadie grinned and opened it.

W: Hey Sads. Wanna go out for lunch? It's a date J

Sadie squealed and got ready for her date.

What to wear?

She decided on a white t-shirt with a lace design on the bottom, jeans, and green flats. She wore a couple of green necklaces to match her green highlights. With a little, teensy bit of makeup, she was ready to go!

Meanwhile…

Melanie threw her clothes everywhere as she tried to find something CUTE for her date. Then she decided on jeans, a really cute purple top, and brown boots. Her hair was in its normal side ponytail. Looking in the mirror she grinned.

She looked good. She _felt _good.

She was insecure. But when she met her date, he was…. Perfect. He was kind, polite, and he made her feel loved.

Melanie needed love.

Her divorced parents neglected her, giving her money, food and a place to stay, but no love. They were all happy with their new families.

Her mom with Ben, and their two sons. Melanie's half- brothers.

Her dad with Isabel, and their PREFECT daughter. She was of Mel's age, but 10000 times prettier. She was top of the school, brilliant in everything. And she made Mel insecure.

She shut her eyes, desperately wishing the tears would go away.

But even with her eyes closed she could hear every mean thing anybody had said to her.

Worthless. Pathetic. Loser. Fat.

But then Sadie had come.

And things had looked up.

So is this how she was repaying her best friend?

Going out with her fiancé behind her back?

Mel sighed.

No, This wasn't even a date… it was just a friendly meeting.

Right?

The doorbell rung and Melanie jumped.

Realizing that it was probably Max, she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. Opening the door, she was met by a familiar pair of blue eyes.

Max grinned and hugged her. He smelt good.

When they pulled back, Max pretended to bow, and directed 'her majesty' to the car.

Still grinning like a lovesick fool, Melanie played along.

When they reached the car, Max even held the door open for her. When they were inside,

He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful."

Mel blushed and felt her happiness soar sky high.

Then they pulled up in front of Peppoito's Pezza (yes, it is spelt like that!), a small Italian café in a corner of town.

Max opened the door for Mel and then the two of them walked inside.

Seconds later a blonde girl with green highlights laughed with her date and went inside the same store…

Uh-Oh.


	8. Pizza!

Chapter 8

A/N The winner of the contest is... GirlsGen9! Her character will be introduced in the next chapter :) Thanx to all those who participated!

Sadie's eyes were huge, and her mouth wide open as she looked at her best friend laughing with her fiancé. Walt saw her expression and chuckled.

"Come on, I wasn't serious. Off course my dad didn't eat a bird alive! Err, Sads?"

Walt nudged her gently, then hard. Sadie yelped and gave Walt her oh-so-famous death glare.

"Wa-alt! Look there, that's your BROTHER and my BEST FRIEND laughing and giggling!"

Walt looked around.

"Where?"

Irritated, Sadie threw her hand to point in their direction. Unfortunately, her finger went straight into the eye of a waitress.

The pizza dropped to the floor, Walt made a noise that sounded like a cat dying and a pig giving birth, and Sadie pushed Walt behind a wall.

Walt was still laughing at the waitress's face while Sadie glared.

"We have to sneak on them! Come on, ninja Stone!"

Walt grinned at Sadie's playfulness and rolled his eyes.

"Ay-ay Captain!"

Sadie looked smug.

"Captain Sadie the Great, if you must."

Walt shoved her gently.

"Hey, no need to be so full of yourself!"

Sadie sighed and dragged Walt to a table near Mel and Max.

Sadie peeked over the menu, while Walt looked at the different pizzas.

Sadie suddenly gasped and jabbed Walt with her elbow.

"Listen!"

Walt went,

"Ow, What's wrong with you, lady?"

Sadie motioned over to Max and Mel, indicating that he should listen to their conversation.

Mel smiled at Max.

"Ok, um, favorite song? Maybe…. Want U back by Cher Lloyd? I love pop, preppy songs, you know? But I also love Young and Beautiful by Lana. "

Max nodded.

"Hmm…. I uh, have to tell you something."

Mel smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure."

Max cleared his throat.

"Eventhoughimkindofmarriewellengagedtoyourbestfrie ndistilllikeyoualotandbesidesthsisianarrangedmarri ageandithinkthatwaltandsadiehavesomethinggoingon." 

Mel stared at him.

"English please."

Max took a deep breath.

"I love you, Melanie i-don't-know-your-middle-and-last-name."

Mel stared at him.

Sadie stared at him.

Walt broke the silence.

"Oh, look, there's a 30% discount on Cheese pizza!"

Mel and Max turned to face the other couple.

Mel saw Sadie and gasped.

"Sads! What are you doing here?"

Sadie opened and closed her mouth.

"Uh.. hunting elephants?"

Mel saw Walt drooling over the menu.

"OMG, are you both on a DATE?!"

Sadie stuck up her chin.

"Are you?"

Mel and Max looked at each other.

Mel cleared her throat.

"Well, it was actually a, uh, um, er, friendly meeting, er, umm.. but.."

"You idiots ruined the moment!"

Max groaned.

Walt finally looked up from the menu.

"What menu, err moment?"

"I told Mel I loved her!"

"He told me he loved me!"

"He told her he loved her!"

All three shot daggers at Walt, who shrugged.

Mel blushed ever so slightly and looked at Max.

"Uh, where were we?"

Sadie jumped in.

"He told you he lurrveedd you.."

Max turned to face Sadie and Walt.

"I really do love her. Sorry Sadie, I know we're engaged, but it's arranged, and I truly love Mel."

Sadie smiled at him.

"It's ok. In fact, me and Walt love each other, so we're even."

Mel smiled at Max.

"Well, Max George Stone, I really, really like you too."

Both of them leaned in for a quick peck, but Walt accidently threw the salt in their direction.  
Both of them pulled apart and glared at Walt.

"Oops?" Walt shrugged.

Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, lets order!"

Walt squealed and Mel and Max gazed into each other's eyes.

Sadie sighed and called a waiter over.

She ordered their food, and thankfully they only had to wait for a few minutes for the food to arrive. Sadie sat and ate with her boyfriend, best friend, and fiancé, not caring even a little bit about the future.

Mel sighed as she took a bite of her pizza.

"I could LIVE on pizza!"

Walt agreed and so did everyone else.

They all stuffed their mouths for some time before Mel finally asked a question which had been irritating her since the past couple of days.

"So, um, guys, when's the, er, wedding?"

Sadie hesitated, and then shrugged.

"No idea!" she said cheerfully.

Max was deep in thought.

"Its on the 21st of March!"

Mel was quiet.

"That's, like, one week away."

Everyone was silent.

Suddenly Sadie grinned.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Max and Walt looked hopeful, but Mel knew Sadie too well.

She groaned loudly.

Sadie's ideas were NOT good, at all!


	9. 9 Meeting the Sister

Chapter 9

**A/N CONGRATS TO GirlsGen9 for winning the competition! Her character will be playing a HUGE role later on… Introducing Leona Maxine Stone!**

Mel, Max and Walt sat on an old sofa in Sadie's secret hideout. It was an attic room she had discovered when she wanted to hide Carter's lucky socks. While the three of them actually had hopes, all of it disappeared when they saw Sadie, dressed completely in black enter the room spy-style while singing the Skyfall theme song.

Mel groaned, Max was speechless and Walt just grinned at his crazy girlfriend.

Sadie pulled down a curtain to reveal a white board with lots of stick figures on it.

"Ta-daa!"

Sadie threw her hands up.

Mel broke the silence.

"Ideas please?"

Sadie nodded.

"Idea no.1. Walt rides a horse into the church and kidnaps me. Of course, hes dressed in black…."

Walt shook his head.

"NO."

Sadie

Both of them giggled and ran out.

"Phew!' Mel pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead.

Sadie frowned at her.

"Come on!"

*At le restaurant* pouted.

"Fine. Idea no.2! Mel pretends to be the bride and marries Max…."

Mel sighed.

"Your dad would get to know…"

Max suddenly jumped up.

"Walt and Mel object!"

Sadie's face was blank.

"What?"

Mel rolled her eyes, but she was excited.

"You know… Speak Now by T.S.."

Sadie went,

"OOhhhh….. Oh, I get it!"

Walt finally smiled.

"Well, OK, I suppose."

Suddenly Max's phone rang.

It was next to Mel, so he asked her to read the text message aloud.

'Aww…..' Sadie thought. She wanted a relationship like that.

Mel cleared her throat and read.

"Well, its from Mini-Max? Uh, she/he says that they've reached home.. dinner with your fiancé?"

All eyes to Max.

He opened and closed his mouth.

"Who was it from again?"

Mel shook her head.

"Mini-Max…."

Max jumped up and shouted.

"Wooo-Hoo! My sis is coming!"

Walt just blinked.

"She said dinner… GET READY!"

Sadie and Mel ran to Sadie's bedroom while the boys ran home.

( At Sadie's bedroom)

Sadie threw clothes everywhere.

"What to wear?!"

Mel threw a t-shirt on the ceiling fan.

"NO IDEA!"

Finally, after three torn t-shirts, one tug of war with jeans, and a gazillion hairstyles, Sadie and Mel were ready.

Mel had on a lilac sweater, blue jeans and knee-length boots.

Sadie wore a white long tank top, a brown belt, her leather jacket, and with it, stripy leggings. With black knee-length boots, she was done.

Both of them looked GOOD.

Mel said so, but Sadie only scoffed.

"Darling, I ALWAYS look good."

Mel rolled her eyes and dragged Sadie out of her room. On the way, they met Carter, who took one look at them and frowned.

"Where are you girls going?"

Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Max's sister wants to meet me!"

Carter nodded slowly and started to say something when his gaze landed on Mel.

"Mel, why are you going?"

Mel thought of an excuse.

"Uh,, Sadie needs me. Moral support, ya know."

Carter suddenly smiled.

"I'm proud of you sis. I mean, you're marrying a complete stranger! All for mom!"

Sadie nodded quickly.

"Well, we're getting late, so…"

Sadie saw a pretty young brunette sitting with

Max and Walt.

Smiling at her boyfriend, she tugged on Mel's arm.

Mel, who had been examining a painting, scowled at Sadie.

Both the girls went over to Max's table.

On closer inspection, Sadie saw that the girl had pretty aquamarine eyes, which looked similar to Max's baby blues. She had a smile that reminded Sadie of Walt. Then, Sadie looked at what she was wearing.

Jeans and a t-shirt.

Perfect.

Smiling at the girl, Sadie shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sadie Kane! This is my best friend, Melanie."

The girl smiled at them both.

"Hi! I'm Leona Stone. I'm 16, so I'm only a year younger than the two of you, right?"

Mel nodded.

"Yup. By the way, I love your top!"

Leona looked at her t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah, I LOVE Adele."

Sadie took a dramatic deep breath.

"Walt, move that side. Max, you too. Give us some space to sit. Leona, you stay right where you are, because you are Per-Fect."

(A/N Sorry I had too. Have you seen BSE?)

The boys shuffled obediently, and Sadie plopped down.

"So, Leona, where have you been?"

Leona pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I go to a boarding school in France."

Sadie nodded.

"Wow.. That's amazing!"

Mel: So, Leona what do you want to become?

Le: Honestly, it changes every week.

Max: Last week, she wanted to be a doctor.

Walt: And once, she wanted to become a Pirate!

Max: Ahoy, me Haires!

Mel: Uh, Its Me Hearties.

Le: OMG, you both will be the death of me.

*Max picks up knife and pretends it's a sword. Walt joins in, causing Max's knife to go flying across the room and nearly blinding a waiter.*

Sad: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Mel: Act natural.

Le: I'm sexy and I know it?

Max: Duh-duh-duh-duh…

Walt: I'm at a Payphone-

Mel: ENOUGH. Where were we?

Max: Leona wanted to be a pirate.

Sad: Don't worry; I wanted to be Mona Lisa.

Walt: Awww... how cute. Gochi-goochi-goo-goo.

Max: Uh…..

Le:…

Mel: Um, Sadie loves to sing.

Sad: Mel plays a mean guitar. And drums.

Le: Really?

Max: Yes, they're in a band too.. It's called, like, Bitter Seduction, right? :P

Mel: SWEET TEMPTATIONS

Sad: SWEET TEMPTATIONS

Max: Ohh…

Le: Can I hear you guys?

Sad: Off course! Just go on You Tube!

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and talking. Everyone was happy.

Not for long, though.

Because, the wedding was in a week…

Well, almost a week.


	10. The Wedding

CHAPTER 10

A/N This is the last chapter, guys! L

Sadie soothed out her dress and sighed.

She could not believe that she was nervous.

Leona peeked in and gasped.

"You look so pretty, Sads! My brother's so lucky to have you!"

Sadie thought, 'which one?' but instead she plastered a fake smile.

"Uh-huh. So, um, is it time?"

Leona nodded.

"Yes! Don't be nervous, it will be perfect!"

Sadie nodded, and Leona turned as someone shouted her name.

"Uh, ill get your dad, yeah?"

Without waiting for a reply, she ran off, and Sadie collected her thoughts.

Oh My God, was she seriously going to destroy her mother's last wish?

She couldn't do that.. She couldn't…

She turned pale and groaned as she battled various thoughts in her mind.

Her father came in with a smile.

"Sadie, I know this isn't easy. You're scared, and believe me, this is the last thing I want you to do. But you're so strong…"

His eyes filled with tears, and he took a shaky breath.

"I'm proud of you. I'm so glad to have you as my daughter."

Sadie smiled a little bit, but honestly she felt like crying.

Wow, dad, way to make me feel guilty.

She was just going to have to marry Max, except… wait…

She thought of the insanely crazy idea, but before she could call Mel, her dad pulled her up.

"Come on, Sadie. It's time..."

As they came closer to the doors, panic filled Sadie.

"Dad, wait."

"What, sweetheart?"

"What was my mother's last wish? Word for word?"

Julius frowned.

"Well, she wanted peace between the two houses through a marriage…."

Sadie felt a real smile creep up on her face.

"That's it? No names?"

Julius looked at her.

"No, why?"

Sadie shook her head and dragged him towards the chapel.

~~~~~~~~~~~ during vows~~~~~~~~~

The priest droned on and on as Sadie caught Walt's eye and blushed.

" At this time, I'll ask you, Max, and you, Sadie, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Max, will you take Sadie to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
Max took a deep breath and glanced at Mel.

"Uh, I do."

The priest nodded.  
"Sadie, will you take Max to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Sadie was quiet.

"Uh, I guess so… I do.."

The priest smiled.

"Well, If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sadie looked around the room.

Please, Walt please, Mel.

Suddenly a voice came out.

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone turned to look at the source of the sound and were shocked to see…  
"Carter?"

Sadie looked confused. Julius got up too, along with Max's father.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Carter took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm no fool. I know that Sadie and Walt have a thing for each other. And so do Mel and Max. Dad, Sir, the last wish was to have a wedding to make peace. The bride and groom weren't really specified, were they?"

Sadie came to his side.

"No, they weren't."

Carter looked at Walt.

"Walt, will you marry my sister NOW?"

Walt smirked.

"Wow, demanding much? But yes, I have no problem."

As soon as the priest said that Walt may kiss the bride , Sadie was swept in a 4th of July fireworks show. As she kissed her husband ( so it was Sadie Stone now…..) Sadie smiled, because for once, everything was PERFECT.


End file.
